someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft: The Telling
So recently my friend, we’ll call him Ian, and I were looking through some of my old games to trade in at GameStop. We found a few of them and asked my dad if he would drives us to the store, then we were off. When we got to the store we saw a long line waiting. I asked a mom who was at the back what the line was for. She said “Didn’t you hear? There’s a sale on Xbox ones!” I just ignored the comment. When we finally got into the store the guys behind the counter asked if there was anything we needed help with. We traded the games in and got two new games. Ian got a horror game called Limbo and I got Minecraft. We got home and started heading down stairs. We both wanted to play my new game but I only had one controller so I told him that we would switch between the two of us and take turns. Sadly, soon after I started playing Minecraft his mom was already at my front door and he had to go home. I told him we could hang out next weekend and he could play the game then. He left and I rushed down to my xbox to get back to building my world. A few hours passed by and I didn’t even notice. I look at the time for a few seconds and then turn back to see some blocks that I had placed were gone. It wasn’t by a creeper or enderman, it looked more broken. I shook it off and ended up turning off the game to going to bed. The next day after school I got on immediately to play Minecraft! When I got on my world I checked to see if anyone was in the world with me, nope all good. I saw a good amount of damage on the structure I was building and got so mad I threw the controller at a punching bag. After I calmed down I went back on and noticed that I somehow died by a diamond blade. No player name was displayed, just my name and a diamond blade. So I got off my game hoping it was just a glitch that was happening to my world and went to do some homework. The next day I got online to play Minecraft again, but this time I decided to post a video on my YouTube channel. A link will be at the bottom of this story, please subscribe to it! Anyways I posted the edited video and I realized nothing happened to me. I went back to my screen and saw that I was killed again. The text read that I went blam by some TNT. I respawned and saw my build in a total mess. I got mad, then furious! I stopped, took a deep breath and counted to ten. I decided to turn in early that night. I was back on fixing up the damages and it had been a good two to three days. I had forgotten about everything that happened to my world. Then I noticed something different, a sign that read “Hello… I hope you like death. Not even diamond will help you!” And that’s when everything stopped. I don’t know who did it or why but that’s all I have so far. hope you enjoyed this creepypasta and will subscribe to my channel where I did post a creepy video! Also thank you SOG for reading these pastas you a great and the reason I keep on reading them on my channel! :D ~[[User:HeLapisGamer|HeLapisGamer] Channel- https://www.youtube.com/user/HeLapisGamer Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Minecraft Category:Video Game Category:Original Story